Lemon Drops
by Hiscefit
Summary: When Hermione is sent to the Gulf of Mexico, along with Malfoy and Snape, to help find a rare potion ingrediant for Dumbledore, the three of them stumble across an adventure that could very well kill them all


Disclaimer: I'm happy to announce… oh, who am I kidding (sobs) I don't own Harry Potter

**Lemon Drops**

Hermione was anxiously sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. Only the seventh years were there. Dunbledore had told every seventh year to stay after dinner. He seemed like he was going to make an important announcement. Hermione didn't know whether to be worried or excited. She looked around. All of the teachers were there, as well as what looked like volunteers. Hermione recognized a few of them. There was Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley. She waved at them. They winked and waved back.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for silence. "Hello Everybody!" He greeted. She smiled at him. "Well I'll help you put your worries to rest. None of you are in trouble." He paused as a few people, with guilty consciences, exhaled. "Every year we celebrate the seventh years by having them do a fun assignment for part of the year." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Both were heart-broken that it would be an assignment. She giggled slightly then returned her attention to Dumbledore.

"This year you will each be traveling to a different country to look for a special item I need. Not unlike a treasure hunt. But, I really need these items and I have to have them to make something you will all enjoy. You will each have a partner and a chaperone go with you. You must be inconspicuous so you will be acting like muggles the whole time." There was a burst of outrage from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore held up a hand silencing them. "However, your chaperone will have your wand if there is an emergency. You may use it only for an emergency.

"Now I will give you all the necessities, including transportation, housing, and money (in the currency that you will need). You will have to use some of that money to buy some muggle clothes for yourself, as I do not know each and every one of your tastes. And you shall have to buy food. You will also have to buy some bedding, and a few pieces of furniture, but other than that you can spend your money on frivolous things.

"You shall leave tomorrow from here, by Portkey, to the place where you have been assigned. Right by you will be your transportation and your housing. Most all of your transportation will be a Volkswagen bus, except for a few people who have to act differently. Your house includes three 20x20 bedrooms, A large kitchen, which connects to the dining room, one bathroom (don't worry, it's large), Also a study, living room, and library. Now onto the picking of the partners." Hermione, Harry and Ron scooted closer to each other in hopes that that would make them more likely to be partners.

"Alright I have the list right here with me." Dumbledore pulled out a list that reached the floor. Hermione was suspicious that a large portion of it was blank and that Dumbledore was just trying to be dramatic. "Now since there are 120 of you and you will be split into half that's 60 groups." He muttered making sure his calculations were correct. " When I call your name come up here and join your Chaperone.

"All right, Professor McGonagall's group is Ms. Parvati Patil and Ms. Lavender Brown. They will be going to Scotland." The girls looked a little disappointed, but shrugged. At least they didn't get Snape, right? Dumbledore called about ten more groups then said, "Mr. Lupin's group is Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. They will be going to Australia." Harry and Ron gave each other a high five then looked at Hermione sympathetically. She smiled and they ran up there to stand in line next to Lupin.

A few more names were called then Dumbledore seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Ok Professor Snape's group is Mr. Draco Malfoy and…" Snape was shooting him a glare as if to say you-had-better-not-give-me-any-one-but-a-Slytherin. "…and Ms. Hermione Granger. They will be going to America." Dumbledore finished. The whole hall went quiet. "WHAT!" All three of them exclaimed. Hermione was shocked. How could anybody in their right mind put _her_ with a group of Slytherins? She stood up angrily and made her way up there looking more like she was going to kill someone rather than stand next to them.

Dumbledore leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that the item I'm sending you all to find is the most difficult and I need the smartest students as well as the most experienced teacher." She sighed and looked at him. "But why me? Why not Harry? Well actually that'd be a death mission with the three of them together. Scratch that. Fine, but I don't like this." He patted her shoulder and said, "It'll work out."

She went over and stood in line next to them, well… by them. Snape was looking sulky, Malfoy was pissed, and Hermione was weary. Dumbledore finished the grouping thirty minutes later. "Now I'll pass out everything you'll need. Including some miscellaneous items." When he came to their group. He handed them a piece of paper first. "Alright, these are rules, regulations, and such." He waved his hand as if to brush them off. Then he grinned like a school-boy. "Ok, I'm sending you to America, the Gulf of Mexico to be specific. You will get the normal transportation as well as a boat and some ski-dos. You'll have to learn to scuba dive so I've already arranged classes. Also make sure you buy a bathing suit, and a water suit." Hermione nodded taking it all down. "And make sure to stick together. All of you." He gave them all the Stern Eye, even Snape. "Fine." They muttered reluctantly. He handed Snape all the keys. Then a wad of cash each. "Each of you now has $9,000 to do whatever you want with. Please keep the extra if you don't spend it." They nodded. "Good. Now please try to be nice to each other on this trip. You'll have three months. Normally I wouldn't allow a time expansion, but since it's very difficult to find I'll grant you an extra month if you need it." "Thank you, sir." Everyone said. Dumbledore smiled at them then moved on to the next group.

Hermione sat down at the nearest table and starting making a list. Malfoy sat down at the table moodily. "I can't believe they stuck me with Mudblood Granger." "Well it's no treat being stuck with Ferret Boy either." She shot back. Snape sat across from them. "Would you two _Shut Up_!" He growled. Hermione went quiet, but was boiling inside. Snape hadn't even punished Malfoy for calling her Mudblood. _'But then again, he didn't punish you for calling Malfoy Ferret Boy.'_ She said to herself.

Dumbledore stood up having just finished handing out stuff. "All right. Tomorrow is an early day. So I suggest you head up to bed, because you are going to be in this hall no later than eight." Everyone nodded. Hermione grabbed all of her stuff and said, "Bye." They just ignored her. She left the hall feeling sorely disappointed.

Lemon DropsLemon DropsLemon DropsLemon DropsLemon

Hermione couldn't fall asleep that night so she decided to go read a book. Only it happened that the only book around was a stupid fashion book. That gave her a brilliant idea. She grinned wickedly pulled out her wand, a yearbook, blank pieces of paper, empty folders, and started to get to work.

The next morning she got up at 6, packed her bag full of the folders, a couple of items she'd need on the trip, and got ready in some muggle clothes, then headed down to the hall. It wasn't as full as she thought it'd be. All of the house tables had been transformed into a small table for each group. She looked around and saw Malfoy and Snape there already. She sighed and sat down with them putting her purse and her tote bag under her chair.

"Morning." They said groggily. "Morning!" She replied cheerful just to annoy them. Malfoy glared at her. "Oh God, you're a morning person." Snape whined. She nodded and smiled grabbing some toast and Orange Juice. "You're only having that?" Snape said. Hermione looked down at her toast. "Yeah, why?" "You haven't eaten for twelve hours. You must be hungry." "Well I'm not." She replied taking a sip of Orange Juice. "Fine. Starve yourself see if I care." Snape said rolling his eyes. She sneered at him. Then was surprised when he didn't do anything.

Within minutes everybody started arriving. Harry and Ron ran over to her. "Hermione! We totally---" "—Forgot to make a list?" Hermione finished. Hermione's number one rule was to make a list for **everything**. They nodded guiltily. She reached into her tote bag and pulled out two thick folders with their names on it. "Well I guess it's lucky that I just so happen to have these." She said handing them the folders. They opened them quickly and read through them. "'Mione! It's so much stuff!" They whined. "Too bad. You'll need it. And if you don't buy the stuff don't come crying to me." She said. "Fine. Have a good time." They gave her a hug and left. "Do you always do that stuff for them?" Snape asked interested. "Yeah. The poor boys can't organize worth a darn." She shook her head sadly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded a little confused as to why they cared.

Lupin came running into the room looking panicky and stressed a minute later. He spotted her and visually relaxed. "Hey, Hermione!" He yelled running over to her table. "Do you think you could write me up a quick list of things I'll need?" He asked trying to catch his breath. "Well it wouldn't be quick." She said. He groaned. She smiled at him and grabbed her bag searching through it looking for something. "Ah. Here it is." She exclaimed taking out the same type of thing with Lupin's name on it. "What is it?" He asked. "Open it up." She replied. He read through it for a while a smile lighting his face. "Thank you so much." He said giving her a hug. He looked over the lists and asked, "Snape did you make the potion for me?" Snape went wide eyed, obviously a sign he'd forgotten. He cleared his throat, but Hermione cut in by pulling out four bottles of potion. "Here you go." She said handing them to Lupin. "Four?" He asked curiously. "One for just in case." She shrugged. "Well thank you, but are you sure these are safe?" "I had Madam Pomphrey look them over." Hermione reassured. "Thanks again." He looked over at the table and groaned. "Harry and Ron are sword fighting again." Without looking, she called over her shoulder, "Harry! Ron! Stop sword fighting! Do you want me to tell everyone about-" "NO!" They yelled sitting down and shutting up. "They're going to be a handful." She told Lupin. He sighed. "I know." "Know matter how hard you want to be the older brother, you have to keep to the boundaries." She reminded him. He nodded. "Bye!" He called going over to the two boys. "You are like the mom of the whole of Hogwarts." Malfoy commented. "I guess." She said not sure if that was a complement or an insult.

She saw Neville walk in. "Neville!" She called waving him over. He did so. She handed him a folder, tucked one into his shirt, and put one in each pocket. "Who's in your group?" She asked him. "Professor Sprout and Seamus." He replied. "Okay. Go sit at your table and give the ones in your pocket to them." He looked around. She pointed him to the right table.

Hermione stood up on her chair. "What are you doing!" Snape hissed. She turned around to face him. "I am helping the people." She stated tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Anyone who needs a list specialized for them for shopping, come to me! It gives a rough price as well. And tells what colors would look best on you." She said. The people who didn't have a list made already, came over immediately. The people who had their own list, chucked theirs aside and got in line knowing full well the extent to which Hermione would go to make the lists perfect.

Dumbledore looked impressed. "You made _everyone's _list? Even the Chaperone's?" He asked. She nodded. She noticed a few Slytherins weren't getting up. She pressed her lips into a thin line, took a deep breath, and turned to face Lavender, who was first in line. Hermione dug through her purse and found her folder and her medications (for ADHD) complements of Madam Pomphrey. "Thank you." Lavender chirped.

Hermione was half-way through when she realized every single person was in line (save Malfoy and Snape). Even Dumbledore was in line (He was last). When he reached her he was smiling. "Well done Ms. Granger. I don't suppose you have one in there for me?" "Of course I do. But since you aren't going on the trip I made it for normal days." She pulled out a binder and showed it to him. It had pictures of robes and clothes she thought he would like. "Why Hermione, this is just magnificent. This is amazing magic. You should be proud of yourself. 70 points to Gryffindor." He said flipping through the pages. He went and sat back down at the Head Table still in awe.

She sat down in her seat facing Snape and Malfoy, who both were glaring at her. She pulled their folders out and set them across the table facing the owners. They both shook their heads no. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, look like crap. See if I care." She said stiffly. "30 points from Gryffindor for calling our clothing Crap." Snape said. She put both lists back in her bag. "Fine." She said again. "We wouldn't need your lists anyway. We made our own." Malfoy said. She grabbed it from him and compared it to hers. It was pitiful. "It's about this long." She said putting her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. " It's simple, just my type." He said trying to snatch it back. She leaned back in her chair to avoid his fingers. "Ok so you put jeans." He nodded proudly. "Do you know what kind of jeans you want? In what cut? In what size? Which ones look good on you? Which ones make you look fat or extremely thin? Which ones complement your features? How many jeans do you need? Which ones make you look rich? Which ones make you look shabby? Which ones make you look-." He cut her off by putting his hands over his ears. "Okay I get it! I should specify." "No, you should use my list." She said. She looked down his list a little more. "You are missing so many key things I could cry." She said. Her eyes did indeed look a little moist. "Like what?" He sneered. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, socks, soap, washcloths, towels, sheet sets, comforter, shoes, underwear for Christ's sake!" "Fine hand me your stupid list." He grumbled. She smiled and gave him his special list. She turned to Snape, "Professor, do _you_ want a list?" He grabbed it from her wanting to see what the all fuss was about.

Everybody was happily looking through their folders. Hermione looked in her bag to make sure there was none left. There was one. It was all blank. _Who could it belong to?_ She wondered. She rubbed her temples. Snape was looking in his folder still. Hermione suddenly smiled when she realized she had put a little surprise in the back of each folder.

A life size color hologram of each person would appear and you could pick the outfits and see them on your hologram self. That spell had taken a long time to learn. The first person to discover the hologram was Lavender, no surprise there, with her being the resident fashion queen.

Dumbledore stood up a few minutes later and said, "Is everybody ready to go?" Everybody nodded. Dumbledore had a box of Port keys by his side. "Okay when I call your group please come up here, grab the port key, than you should arrive at your spot. Chaperones please let me know when you get there." All the chaperones nodded. "Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, first please." Hermione got up receiving sympathetic looks from a lot of people.

Ron and Harry tossed a paper ball at her, which she caught. "Read it." They mouthed. She got up front and while Dumbledore was distracted she opened it up. It was a carton of her on her knees on some abandoned island with Draco on one side Snape on the other. She was screaming, "Why! Why me! What did I do to deserve this?" Hermione burst out in laughter attracting the attention of many people.

"Are you ok?" Dumbledore asked her. She took a deep breath, ripped the paper to shreds, and nodded. She shot Harry and Ron a stern look, but couldn't hold it for long. "It's ready." Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry the turned around to face the Port Key. It was a familiar looking necklace. She couldn't place where she had seen it though. She grabbed it and vowed that she would examine it more at the Gulf. There was a swooping sensation then she felt herself be whisked away.

* * *

A/N: Well I had to change the first chapter to make it correct. I hope you all likethe revisions. Please R&R. 


End file.
